She's Whose Sister?
by Angel Kuchiki
Summary: Everyone is surprised when they find out that yuki isn't an Uchiha.
1. prologue

**prologue**

The ANBU sighed as they walked into the Uchiha compound, under the orders of burying the dead in the unusually fresh graveyard. All of the ANBU assigned the clean-up assumed Itachi had been burying the dead when the Akatsuki member responsible for killing his intire clan, save for him and his younger brother, stumbled across him and halted his greivences and that that was how the graveyard had come to be, placed in the only open space in the compound next to a lake that was nearby the entrance gate.

Kakashi sighed again, running a hand through his hair as he looked around him at all the blood and bodies and wondered yet again how the younger Uchiha had managed to run through it in order to find his parents and older brother. He noticed a small, white haired, young girl that looked to be about the same size and age as 9-year-old Sasuke lying on top of another, black haired, little girl. Both were covered in blood and unmoving, as expected of the dead. However, the white haired girl's back was covered in severe, and still freshly bleeding, injuries visible only because of the absolutely shredded outfit that she was wearing, which looked surprisingly like an ANBU uniform.

Kakashi sighed and walked over, dreading having to bury such young children, when he bent down and picked up the white haired girl with surprising ease for a child of that age, when his eyes widened in shock, surprise, and horror. The little girl's pulse was unmistakable though, even though it was so faint. A fellow ANBU member walked up and shook his head at the significantly damaged body of the white haired girl, before asking if he was okay or if he needed someone else to take care of the children for him. He shook his head and suddenly ordered the man to check the pulse of the black haired child, when the man silently shook his head conferming the child was dead, he sighed. In response to the questioning stare of the man, he said he wanted the entire compound checked for any more survivors and that he was taking the white haired child to the hospital imedietly.

When he started to walk away from the other child though, he was shocked when the white haired little girl started to struggle weakly and he noticed that the farther he went from the black haired child the more she struggled, until he was forced to drop her after she bit him hard enough to draw blood. He frowned, wondering how in the world the child was still able to struggle after receiving such severe and debilitating injuries,which included a slice across her vocal cords. When the child signed "my sister" before staggering towards the black haired child and falling on her knees next to the child before attempting to pick her up. When that failed, she signed "please help me get her to the hospital" using specific Uchiha call signs that indicated she was either a member of the Uchihas or a close friend. He sighed, realising that she wouldn't go to the hospital without her sister and he walked over, picked up both girls, then used his chakra to get the the hospital in 2 minutes, a trip which would normally have taken about five with-out the aid of chakra.

The nurses and medic nin rushed around frantically trying to stabalize the girl, learning in the process that even though she had fallen unconcious the white haired girl still wouldn't let the dead body of her sister be taken away from her.

**3 days later**

Kakashi walked in to check on the white haired girl that the hospital staff and, strangley enough, the hokage and the comander of Konohagakure's ANBU, codenamed panther, had identified as being Yuki, a frequent runaway from the hospital anytime she was injured during training. However, an intristing tidbit the hospital staff didn't know was that she was refered to by both Sasuke and Itachi as nee-san, but that she wasn't actually related to them at all. Not only that, but she was also officially the youngest current ANBU member in Konoha at the age of 9.

**End of prologue**


	2. authors note

please forgive the long interval in the story, but i desperately need help figureing out what the next chapter will be like so if anyone has any suggestions please let me know


	3. Chapter 1

I sighed, I was sitting in the hospital bed and almost completley covered in bandages yet again and listening to Kakashi lecturing me about being more carefull when I was out on missions alone. I sighed, I was almost 16 and, because I was an ANBU, I was still technically a genin. However, also because I was an ANBU and I had worked my way up the ranks and had alot more experience than most people, I was able to go on missions by myself. Although Kakashi-otou-samma would have my head if he found out that I had been taking solo A and S-class missions since I was 12, the same age that Naruto had been when he'd secretly joined the ANBU without telling his friends about it.

Kakashi-otou-samma also didn't know that i'd been an ANBU member since i'd been in Sunagakure when i'd been a broken 8 year old after my only friend, Gaara, had brutally refused to speak to me after his father found out that I was from Konohagakure, and i'd unkowingly passed my ANBU test after forcing myself away from Suna before losing control over my inner demon and almost killing Itachi-nii-samma when he told me apologetically that he'd been orderd to kill me. The only reason I didn't was because Pantera-samma stopped me before I could and explained that i'd passed the test and that from then on I would be training as an official member of the ANBU.

"Yuki, are you even listening to me?" Kakashi asked, peeved that she hadn't listened to his speech about not wanting her to get hurt and that he wasn't about to loose his adopted daughter to some anonamous enemy ninja during a mission. Yuki looked at him from underneath her black hair sheepishly and answered, "yeah, sorry. I got lost in thought and barely managed to keep the jutsu on my hair in place, sorry." He sighed, he couldn't get mad at her for that after all, she had been ordered to keep her unique hair color a secret until her 16th birthday when she and her brother would inherit the tital's, jutsu's, and anything else their parents had owned, along with revealing who her true blood family was to the village.

I sighed, it was always so hard to pretend that I was just a normal ninja child that had been orphaned by a mission involving my parents gone wrong. It was somewhat true though, since my dad died in the mission to stop the kyubi 16 years ago, and my mom died giving birth to my younger half sister, he just wasn't who everyone thought he was.

It was even more troublesome to have to hide my hair color when I was outside of the ANBU headquarters and not on missions that required I change my appearance, a feat I was extreamly good at because of my inner demon, ookami, and my unnaturally exellent control over my chakra.

"Yuki, you've stopped paying attention again. I hope you don't do that during your missions, it could get you killed someday if you do." Kakashi was starring at me again, curiosity and impatience in his eyes. "Sorry otou-samma. I promise not to do it again." I was embarissed that i'd been cought off gaurd again, even if it was only for a few seconds.


	4. an

please forgive my long absence I have been going through a long rough patch in my life for awhile now and it is just starting to get better for me. Again, please forgive me. -crying rivers of anime tears for making readers have to wait-


End file.
